El ahijado de la Muerte
by QueenAiilana
Summary: Halloween esta cerca, y en el Digimon Central Max, todo era una ridícula y enorme celebración. Historia participante para la actividad Halloween: No todo es lo que parece del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar, quiero disculparme con todos ustedes de antemano.**

 **¿Porque? Bueno... seria bueno aclarar que, no esperen gran cosa de esta historia, sobretodo considerando que el genero que me toco fue humor.**

 **Así es, esta historia participa del reto de Halloween "No todo es lo que parece" del foro Proyecto 1-8; cabe destacar que es mi primera vez participando allí y si, probablemente también sea la ultima porque tal vez me prohíban de volver a hacerlo luego de publicar esto, lo cual es entendible. Ya verán porque...~**

 **Antes de dejarlos que lean tranquilos, quiero destacar que es una historia basada en un "universo" ¿que cree? No se como clarificarlo, es una mezcla de digimons y humanos que en conjunto trabajan en un centro comercial, en el Digimundo...sip, supe que seria una mala idea darle oportunidad de nuevo a esta historia.**

 **En fiiiiin, espero lo disfruten y si desean una ficha sobre los personajes para que sean mas entendibles, lo dejare en los próximos capítulos que mañana terminare de subir, ¡nos vemos y disfruten la lectura!**

 **Idea N° 3:**

 _ **Es Halloween, son ya mayores para pedir dulces por las calles asi que ven peliculas viejas de terror. En medio de una de ellas, taichi cuenta una vieja leyenda de esas de "si dices tal nombre tres veces ante el espejo, aparece". El grupo se divide entre quienes creen la leyenda y quienes no, y discuten tanto que alguno decide probaro. El resultado es sorprendente...**_

 ** _Sinopsis:_**

 _ **Halloween esta cerca,**_ **y en el Digimon Central Max, todo era una ridícula y enorme celebración. Historia participante para la actividad Halloween: No todo es lo que parece del foro Proyecto 1-8.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia, les pertenecen a sus creadores: Bandai, Toei Animation y demás. Este fanfiction fue escrito para la actividad Halloween "No todo es lo que parece" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**

 **Contenido: carencia de sentido, argumento pobre, uso moderado de insultos, abuso intelectual de digimons y niños elegidos, uso indiscriminado de OC's y, sobretodo, poca inspiración. Algunos hechos han sido cambiados (?).**

* * *

Se acercaba Halloween y en el Digimon Central Max, todo era una ridícula y enorme celebración.

Telarañas y fantasmas, brujas y grotescos duendes colgaban de los techos, guirnaldas con borlas naranjas, violetas y negras descendían en brillosas cortinas que prácticamente podían tocar tu cabeza. Cadenas de siluetas creaban arcos en las barandillas de cristal de los niveles, y cada empleado que trabajase allí, debía estar vestido acorde a la festividad.

Cuernos de diablillos, sombreros de punta, algunos con alas y otros con diademas, eso no importaba, cual accesorio fuese, el aire se contagiaba de una vibra tenebrosa que erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Halloween estaba muy presente este año pero nadie, se imaginaba cuan presente lo estaría.

Pero no perdamos más tiempo y conozcamos a nuestros protagonistas…

—…De acuerdo, como no tengo pensado pasar lista porque la verdad no me importa, pretenderé que están todos y daré los anuncios de hoy —informo en tono tajante una digimon de pelaje amarillo, cuyas manos cubiertas por guantes morados y el símbolo del ying-yang se cruzaron bajo su mentón mientras su mirada escaneaba en la sala a cada uno de sus empleados. Era conocida como Renamon, la suprema gerente del Digimon Central Max, quien sentada tras su escritorio daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra y con mano de acero —. Ogremon.

Llamo a su fiel secretaria Ogremon, que de pie detrás de ella, le entrego una carpeta con papeles y Renamon los examino por un momento.

—Narrador, para la próxima, soy un asistente personal, no secretaria.

—Serás mi secretaria tanto como yo lo quiera —Renamon lo interrumpió aun si quitar la vista de los papeles. Al cabo de un minuto, levanto la mirada hacia el grupo de empelados que aguardaban expectantes por sus palabras. La carpeta se cerró de un golpe y Renamon se inclino sobre el escritorio —, bien, solo tengo un anuncio que dar: en el día de Halloween, todos tendrán la noche libre.

Un perpetuo silencio se hizo oír en la oficina. Confundidos por el callar de los empleados que bien se los conocían por poner protestas a cada decisión de Renamon, la digimon gerente y Ogremon intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

En los rostros de cada uno de los digimons y tres humanos, la sorpresa era absoluta. Varias bocas estaban abiertas y llegaban hasta el suelo y uno que otro casi se desmayo. Entonces, un pequeño digimon androide, se animo a levantar la mano, hablando en voz alta los mismos pensamientos que compartía con sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Renamon, ¿de verdad nos das la noche libre?

—Luego de meditarlo mucho —aseguro Renamon tras un minuto de vacilación —, y considerando que recibí una nota del Ministerio de Comercio, si. Pero eso no significa que los responsables de la explosión en la bodega de reservas N° 6 y 8 estén libres de sus cargos, y si, me refiero a ustedes cuatro.

Sin ningún tipo de vacilación, todos se voltearon a ver a dichos perpetradores que ahora, intentaban mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuese a Renamon.

—Esto… ¿Renamon? —Dijo, Agunimon, uno de los involucrados en tal desastre, un tanto inseguro de sus palabras al por como reaccionaria la gerente —, ¿puedo decir algo?

—No, ya tuviste tu juicio y perdiste.

—Aun sostengo mi teoría de que somos la única institución no militar que tiene corte marcial, además, de que creo que…es ilegal.

—Pues si no estás conforme con mi metodología de trabajo, eres libre de renunciar —espeto Renamon con aspereza, pero luego, una risita soberbia broto de ella —, oh lo olvide, ustedes no pueden renunciar. Sus contratos de por vida no se los deja, así que, ¡están estancados conmigo y harán todo lo que yo diga!

Cualquiera hubiese hecho caso a sus palabras y se hubiese quedado callado temiendo por represalias por parte de Renamon, pero, como de otra manera no podía ser, Lucemon, otro implicado y quien desempeñaba su trabajo como jefe de seguridad, dio un paso adelante y planto su mano sobre el escritorio.

—Jefa—

—Sea lo que sea que digas, de seguro será algo sin sentido —anticipo Renamon, girando los ojos.

— ¿Con quién tengo que acostarme para que me quiten el contrato? —sin pereza o escrúpulos, una comitiva de suspiros resignados se hizo oír en la oficina ante la declaración de Lucemon que considerando tenía el cuerpo de un simple niño, era un tanto perturbador. La gerente suspiro por igual y se pincho el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Es obvio que con la gerente, pero, estoy segura que Beelzemon te matara si tan solo lo piensas! —una figura por detrás, el de una humana de cabello rojizo atado en una cola de caballo, argumento como si las palabras del digimon ángel no la hubiesen afectado. Nova era su nombre y compone al trió de los únicos humanos permitidos de trabajar allí.

— ¡Además de suertudo, celoso! —exclamo Lucemon, indignado al volverse hacia la chica humana.

—No si los mato primero a ustedes por sacar conclusiones inapropiadas —dictamino Renamon y se puso de pie, sus ojos brillando con furia — ¡Todos, largo de mi oficina antes de que cambie de opinión sobre la noche de Halloween!

Aterrorizados de no poder pasar al día siguiente con vida, los empleados literalmente, salieron volando de allí, raudos y despavoridos como gallinas en un gallinero tras la visita de un zorro. Bueno, zorra en este caso.

[…]

— ¿Todos de acuerdo con mi idea? —Inquirió Lucemon, mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros reunidos en torno a la mesa, recibiendo total ignorancia por parte de ellos —oigan, ¿siquiera me escuchan?

—No.

Fue la respuesta colectiva que recibió Lucemon, una que no esperaba oír.

—Púdranse, chicos, púdranse.

Y a cada uno le regalo un vistazo de su dedo medio, logrando esta vez captar su atención y alejarla de sus teléfonos celulares, el motivo por el cual ignoraban al digimon ángel.

—Bien, Lucemon, dinos ¿Qué eso taaan importante que quieres que hagamos? —pregunto Nova, dándole una mirada aburrida a Lucemon.

—Digo que como es Halloween, deberíamos hacer algo.

— ¿Cómo que, salir a pedir dulces? —Cuestiono Datamon —, estamos medio grandecitos para eso.

—Ese es el problema, al menos el mío —dijo Agunimon.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Apollomon te pedirá que lleves a Coronamon a pedir dulces? —se mofo Lucemon, ganándose una fiera mirada por parte del digimon de fuego.

—Al menos vele el lado bueno —intervino con voz de la razón el otro joven humano de cabello rubio atado en una coleta y de ojos violetas, Xian era tal vez el único sensato del grupo —, tienes excusa para ir y tener todos los dulces que quieres sin parecer un retrasado mental.

—No es eso —Agunimon sacudió la cabeza —, no me quejaría si al menos fuese soltero, los niños son imanes para las mujeres. Claro, cuando no son tuyos.

—Ahora, déjame preguntarte algo —indago Nova —, ¿Qué piensa Kazemon de todo esto?

—Dice que encuentra hilarante que yo piense que soy un Casanova y creo que es por eso que decide irse tranquila a una fiesta de disfraces con sus amigas para Halloween.

—Aun no puedo creer que este contigo —Floramon sumo su opinión a la conversación.

—La planta demente tiene razón, hay tantos buenos peces en el mar —dijo Lucemon con una sonrisa confianzuda en su rostro —, digimons mas geniales, atractivos, con un gran porte, como yo.

—Y es por esa razón que no te dejo estar cerca de ella —el digimon de fuego resoplo dejando ver sus colmillos, en un intento de intimidación.

—Eso no hace falta —desestimo Nova —, Lucemon prácticamente la estalkea con las cámaras de seguridad.

— ¡Podríamos concentrarnos en la conversación original, por favor! —rogo Datamon al ver que Agunimon tenía más que intenciones de lanzarse al cuello de Lucemon. El digimon ángel le devolvió una mirada felina de burla al ver que no concretaría sus deseos. —. Si no vamos a pedir dulces, ¿Qué quieren hacer?

—Esta la opción tradicional —expuso Floramon y agrego con su usual entusiasmo — ¡películas de terror!

Por un momento, los seis empleados se vieron inmersos en sus pensamientos.

—…No es una mala idea —asintió Xian.

—Me da igual, de todas maneras no podre ir —sostuvo Agunimon su ya anterior argumento.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión —devolvió Lucemon un comentario áspero.

— ¿Sabes? No le deseo el mal a la gente por lo general, pero a ustedes, se los deseo con toda mi alma.

—Eso es porque no requiere el uso de un cerebro, que claramente tú no tienes.

Agunimon abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo cerró de inmediato, limitándose a entrecerrar los ojos e inhalar con fuerza. Sin más, se levanto y se marcho, dando largos pasos. Un poco de tensión quedo en la mesa del Patio de comidas.

—Viejo, lo hiciste enfadar —dijo Datamon a Lucemon, claramente a modo de reproche.

—Es un cabeza de cerillo, el se enfada hasta por ver una mosca pasar —mascullo el digimon ángel, intentando actuar como que no le importaba.

Datamon suspiro agobiado —Bien, entonces, ¿todos en el castillo de Lucemon a las 8:30?

La semana siguiente paso con un ritmo tranquilo y hasta aburrido, nada interesante ocurrió y eso preocupaba a Renamon. Tal vez la gente la consideraba una dictadora sin alma por como aplicaba las normas en el centro comercial, pero la gente banal desconocía el martirio diario que soportaba al tener una cuadrilla de empleados que parecían disfrutar hacerla sufrir con sus estupideces y desastres. Sin embargo, el caso puntual era que no temía por algo causado por sus empleados, se guardaba para sí misma que esta época del año la tenía mucho mas paranoica de lo usual, lo consideraba un sexto sentido debido a que, en parte, era un digimon del tipo sagrado, podía percibir espíritus y fuerzas sobrenaturales que pasaban desapercibidos para el gentío.

Por eso, al llegar a sus oídos sobre la reunión en el castillo del antiguo Demon Lord, no pudo evitar sentirse turbada.

—Está preocupada, jefa —señalo Ogremon al depositar una taza de té frente a la digimon.

— ¿Y cómo no estarlo? —respondió sombría y con movimientos gráciles, tomo la taza de té y le dio un sorbo. Saboreo el dulce líquido por unos instantes en silencio mientras Ogremon aguardaba por su respuesta —Las almas están inquietas alrededor de esos seis.

El digimon goblin asintió comprendiendo a quienes Renamon se refería — ¿No sería algo bueno que alguien los vigilara? En caso de que algo malo—

—Ya tengo un agente en el caso —ella lo irrumpió, una significativa sonrisa surcó su rostro y aquello dejo pensativo a Ogremon.

— ¿Se refiere a…Beelzemon, no es así? —Enarco una ceja y se llevo los puños a las caderas — ¿Qué le prometió para que aceptara?

—Al amor de su vida —vacilo Renamon.

— ¿Le prometió alcohol?

—Es lo único que parece contentarlo.

—Al menos, no fueron prostitutas esta vez.

Renamon dejo escapar un gutural sonido desde su garganta. Pronto, podía versea Ogremon sentado en su escritorio, con lo que parecía ser un cuchillo insertado en su cabeza, cada tanto algunos de los músculos en su rostro se estremecían en espasmos y perdía la habilidad de escribir palabras que acababan con mamarrachos en la pantalla. Algunos digimons pasaban por ahí y se quedan absortos al ver al asistente con el cuchillo en la cabeza sin animarse a decirle por temor a cualquier cosa, Ogremon podía tornarse muy malhumorado si hacían comentarios sobre su apariencia, hasta que Nova llego con algunos archivos bajo el brazo, sin notar el extraño accesorio en cabeza de Ogremon.

—Juro por el amor de dios que matare a esos Minomons y… ¡Jodida mierda, que diablos tienes en la cabeza! —soltó un chillido y apunto sin disimulo al cuchillo justo a tiempo para que un chorro de sangre brotara y se deslizara por la cabeza del digimon.

—Cacahuate, cacahuate, ¡cacahuate!

—… ¿Qué pedo estás diciendo Ogremon?

Ogremon continuo gritando palabras sin sentido, ahora sumado a que realizaba una danza antigua desconocida para la chica humana, la situación no podía ser más bizarra. Inclusive Renamon se asomo desde su oficina al oír el escándalo pero no conseguía hallar palabras que detuvieran lo que sucedía, en parte, porque aun seguía molesta con su asistente personal.

—… ¡El nacho, el nacho! ¡Denle el nacho! ¡Ay, ay, ay!

—Esto…jefa…—Nova miro a Renamon y esta llevaba una expresión de suma seriedad.

—No voy a quitarle el cuchillo de la cabeza —declaro, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ni modo —la chica suspiro y se batió el cabello —, ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar el asesinato de alguien que se lo merece? ¡Ogremon, si sobrevives hasta el domingo, te devolveré tus mangas de Fairy Tail!

— ¡El naaaachooooooooooo…!

Y así, Ogremon continuo con su delirio, hasta nuevo aviso.


	2. Chapter 2

La fiesta seria esa misma noche y Beelzemon por alguna extraña razón, aun no había conseguido hablar con ninguno de los invitados para que le permitiesen asistir. No era porque no conociese donde seria, sino al contrario; él y Lucemon eran Demon Lords que tiempos ancestrales habían causado grandes estragos. Conocía a la perfección la "modesta" morada de su compatriota.

Era una pena que ahora se los conociese por simples cuentos que eran casi leyendas para las nuevas generaciones pero, debía admitir, su vida era más simple.

Sin embargo, no se concentro en mejores tiempos, debía cumplir con la misión encomendada por Renamon, si es que quería embriagarse hasta caer en un coma etílico.

Había tenido suficiente tiempo para encontrar a alguno de esos seis y pedir que lo invitasen, excepto, que por alguna jugada del destino o no los encontraba a ellos o ellos a él. Demasiada coincidencia para gusto de Renamon y sin embargo, él no desistió, después de todo, era Halloween y él como un buen digimon demonio, esperaba causar una que otra travesura.

A menos de 12 horas, tomo medidas extraordinarias.

—No puedo creer que este en este lugar de mierda…—contemplo con acidez al poner un pie en el local de comics, mangas y objetos frikis que cierto humano atendía. Se encamino hacia el mostrador, observando todo a su alrededor y evitando formar una mueca de repulsión a ver las figuras de acción y las almohadas de tamaño real con dibujos de personajes de ficción en poses sugerentes —, ok, espero que esto sea rápido.

Se apoyo sobre un brazo en el mostrador y se asomo al no ver a nadie allí. Busco por la campanilla y la golpeo con poca gracia, con la esperanza de que alguien lo atendiera rápido.

— ¡Voy! —una voz provino de la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del local y luego, una figura humana de cabello negro con una banda en la cabeza apareció — ¡Beelzemon, mi viejo amigo!

—Tú y yo no somos amigos.

— ¡Ja-Ja, que gracioso eres! —el chico rio con entusiasmo.

—Y tu eres muy tonto, Hermes.

Al instante, la sonrisa se borro del rostro del chico y una mirada de furia brillo en sus ojos oscuros — ¡Soy Grey, idiota, Grey y seré el más grande shinigami de todos los tiempos!

—Suerte con eso, Puro hueso—sonrió Beelzemon con burla —, pero no he venido para oírte hablar de tus tontos sueños de humano, estoy aquí porque necesito un favor.

— ¿Favor? ¿Qué favor? —inquirió Grey o Hermes, como quieran llamarlo, con algo de desconfianza encontrada.

—Necesito ir a la fiesta de Lucemon, esta noche.

Un minuto de silencio paso hasta que Grey hablo — ¿Lucemon está haciendo una fiesta?

—Ahm… ¿sí? Y necesito ir.

Otro minuto paso.

— ¡Lucemon está haciendo una fiesta y no me invito! —estallo en indignación el chico humano, a la vez que pesadas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Pronto, Grey se encontraba en un rincón, desconsolado y Beelzemon no hacía más que mirarlo con pena ajena.

—Bien, tendré que ir al plan B —se dijo y sin importarle el estado anímico del joven, volvió una vez más a insistir—, oye, shinigami de cuarta, ¿aun eres esclavo de Apollomon?

Grey, quien hasta ese momento se iba en lágrimas, se detuvo al oír el nombre del Gran digimon sacerdote y se volvió a Beelzemon con una mirada curiosa.

— ¿Esclavo? ¡Pero qué dices, soy su más fiel servidor!

—Tú y yo tenemos recuerdos distintos de ese fin de semana en la playa ¿no? —Admiro Beelzemon poco sorprendido —, como sea. Necesito que me des el número de ese canalla.

—Y, ¿para qué? Debo resguardar el bien de mi Señor.

—Eso no te incumbe —dijo con arrebato el digimon demonio. Grey lo observo por unos instantes y sus labios se estiraron en una sombría sonrisa.

—Ya veo, necesitas pedirle el numero de Agunimon a Apollomon porque de seguro, él te bloqueo luego de lo sucedido en las bodegas la semana pasada —dijo, levantando ambas cejas.

—Ese no es mi problema, ellos decidieron seguirme, conocían las consecuencias.

— ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia! —se mofo Grey.

—Uh, bien por ti, Sherlock Holmes —lo alabo con indiferencia —, ya, dame el numero, tal vez pueda conseguir que te inviten a la fiesta.

—… ¿lo dices enserio? —los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par, humedeciéndose con lagrimas de felicidad.

—No garantizo nada, pero, podría.

Ante la propuesta, Grey llevo su índice a su barbilla, a señal de estarlo pensando.

— ¡Bien, trato hecho!

Una llamada más tarde, finalmente, Beelzemon había conseguido el numero del digimon de fuego e intento llamarlo desde el celular del joven humano, para evitar que este decidiera no atenderle. Marcaron el número y ambos pegaron los oídos, aguardando por el tono de llamada.

— ¿Hermes? ¿Cómo mierda conseguiste este número? —la inconfundible voz de Agunimon se oyó tras descolgar la llamada y al parecer, se oía molesto.

—Ahm, me lo dio Apollomon-sama.

—Agh, ese hijo de perra siempre consigue una nueva manera de fastidiarme la vida.

Grey estuvo por responder con algún comentario tonto pero Beelzemon le arrebato el aparato y se lo pego a la oreja.

—Hola, cariño —saludo en un tono aterciopelado y tuvo que reprimir de reírse al oír el bufido de Agunimon al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres idiota? ¿Acaso no te alcanza con que me hagan reducido mi salario por tu culpa?

—Ese logro lo puedes hacer tu solito, estoy seguro de ello, pero no, no te llamo por eso. Necesito un favor.

—Vaya ironía de la vida —Beelzemon podía imaginarse al digimon de fuego girar los ojos en ese instante.

—Si, es muy irónico, como también el hecho de que si me ayudas, yo podría convencer a Renamon de que te quite tu castigo —comento fingiendo sonar casual.

—Espera un momento —contemplo Grey al digimon demonio, en una epifanía — ¡nos estas extorsionando a todos!

Beelzemon ignoro los comentarios Grey y se concentro en la llamada que sostenía, había pasado casi un minuto sin obtener una respuesta de Agunimon hasta que lo oyó suspirar, con gran resignación.

— ¿De qué se trata este favor tuyo?

—Necesito que me digas a qué hora es la fiesta de Lucemon.

— ¿Fiesta? —Cuestiono Agunimon y estallo en risas, confundiendo a Beelzemon —, no es ninguna fiesta si es que esperas encontrar alcohol, solo es una estúpida reunión para ver tontas películas de terror.

— ¿Enojado porque no puedes ir? —convencido de que dos podían jugar este juego, el demonio retruco en fingida inocencia.

— ¿…y tu como demonios sabes?

—Pues…me lo dijo Apollomon —una vez más, Agunimon bufo —. Enserio, necesito saber a la hora que comenzara.

—Pues sigue preguntando a alguien mas, Beelzemon, porque yo no lo sé.

— ¿¡Qué?!

—Lo que oíste, como no tengo intenciones de ir, no me quede lo suficiente para saber a qué hora seria.

Ante la noticia, Beelzemon gruño y se paso una mano por el rostro, sintiéndose de inmediato, exhausto.

—Vaya ayuda has sido.

—Ese es tu problema, tú fuiste el que llamaste y si no tienes más preguntas que hacer, ¡adiós!

— ¡Espera…! —Fue demasiado tarde, Agunimon había colgado y lo había dejado con las palabras en la boca —, maldito estúpido.

Le entrego con agresividad el teléfono a Grey y se encamino hacia la puerta. Pero el chico humano tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas.

— ¡Beelzemon, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?!

Dicho digimon se detuvo en seco sobre sus pies y miro sobre su hombro al joven humano, analizando con detenimiento lo grave que sus ojos se veían y como los oscurecía aun más.

—No hay nada más divertido que irrumpir sin ser invitados.

Por la forma en que Beelzemon dejaba a la vista sus brillantes dientes en una espeluznante sonrisa, Grey casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

El día pasó y pronto la noche cayó en el Digimundo y el Mundo Humano, los cruces entre dimensiones estaban casi al punto del colapso debido a tanta demanda. Niños y digimons en etapa bebe o entrenamiento (uno que otro de nivel campeón) se paseaban por allí en disfraces o con simples mascaras, riendo, visitando casas suburbanas en un intento de sorprender a sus dueños para que les otorgasen el precio máximo de la noche, dulces.

En cada rincón del globo en ambos mundos, todo era celebración, pero, habían ciertos lugares que ni los más valientes se atrevían a pisar, uno de ellos era El Área Oscura.

El Área Oscura, bien lo dice el nombre, es un lugar…oscuro. Más bien se lo considera un lugar prohibido para los humanos pero eso no significaba que no pudiesen hallar una manera de atravesar la barrera y llegar. En cambio, los digimons, conscientes de que este lugar solo trae mala suerte y perdición, preferían mantener distancia…al menos que seas un digimon del tipo demonio, fantasma o lo que sea. O muy estúpido.

Esta región del Digimundo es variada a pesar de contrastar en un paisaje árido y sin vida, en algunos sitios era el infierno mismo, en otros, podrías morir congelado en solo minutos. Sin embargo, el área en particular donde residía el castillo de Lucemon; si, el tiene un puto castillo, se trataba de una pequeña y exclusiva zona residencial para digimons oscuros.

Altos muros de piedra cercaban la propiedad e imponentes portones decorados en hermosa herrería estilo gótico daban la bienvenida a los visitantes. El grupo de cuatro integrantes se hallaba de pie frente a esta, los amplios portones se abrían, invitándolos a pasar.

—Conozco a Lucemon ya hace unos cuantos años y esta es la primera vez que vengo a su casa —contemplo Nova, en su traje de Alicia Madness Return.

—Tuviste oportunidad de venir antes —dijo Datamon, él llevaba simplemente una corbata de moño y una Fez —, ya sabes, cuando era el asunto de los Pabumons.

—Oh, si…aquellos fueron buenos tiempos.

—Fue hace unas semanas atrás.

— ¡Como sea! ¡Vamos, no me gusta llegar tarde! —sugirió Xian, un tanto exasperado por haber tenido que esperar a que sus amigos decidieran aparecer y tras eso, llevaban con casi media hora de retraso. Se metió de lleno a la propiedad y dio pasos largos a través del camino de grava que conducía hasta el puente levadizo que unía el jardín, prácticamente marchito con lapidas y cierta bruma flotando sobre el suelo, con las escaleras que finalmente, los llevaba hacia las puertas.

Xian, además, llevaba un disfraz, el de Nathan Drake, su gran héroe de la infancia.

A medida que el joven avanzaba, sus amigos se quedaron relegados y se miraron entre si hasta encogerse de hombros y decidieron seguirlo.

Finalmente, estaban frente a la puerta de entrada. Pero nadie se atrevía a tocar el timbre.

—… ¿Qué estamos esperando? —pregunto Floramon, pintura de guerra bajo sus ojos y una cinta con proyectiles cruzando por su pecho, al ver que ninguno de sus acompañantes hacia amague de tocar la puerta.

—No lo sé… —dijo Nova, vacilante — ¿soy solo yo o…no sienten algo raro, en el aire?

Floramon olfateo el aire y levanto un dedo —Sip, huele exactamente como el Área Oscura, ¡Muerte y Perdición!

—No le des pie a la loca —advirtió Datamon por lo bajo, mientras Floramon estallaba en risas malignas —, aun es muy temprano para tener que encerrarla bajo llave.

Ya cuando las cosas se calmaron, a pedido de Xian que estaba más malhumorado de lo usual, tocaron la puerta y un largo timbre de campanas resonó por las paredes y no paso mucho para que el dueño de casa abriera la puerta.

—Lucemon —comenzó Datamon al registrar de arriba abajo el traje que el señor demonio llevaba puesto —, solo porque tienes el cuerpo de un niño de doce, no significa que debas vestirte como uno.

—Oye, es mi cuerpo y me pongo lo que se me canta la gana.

— ¡Bien, bien, donde está la comida! —pidió el chico humano, abriéndose paso entre Lucemon y la puerta, exasperado. El digimon ángel, que con su traje enterizo de color amarillo sol, emulando a un Agumon, miro extrañado primero a Xian y luego a sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Creo que esta en sus días.

Fue la única explicación que Lucemon necesitaba oír.

Al poco tiempo, tras atravesar el intrincado castillo repleto de trampas y cuartos sellados bajo llave, el pequeño grupo arribo a la sala de cine, que por alguna extraña razón, Lucemon poseía.

—Curioso, no nos perdimos esta vez —el pequeño Datamon le recordó al dueño de casa.

—Estoy aprendiendo.

Floramon no perdió tiempo en correr por las pequeñas escaleras que dividían las butacas y saltar en una, justo al frente. El resto se quedo observándola desde la puerta.

—Debemos elegir las películas —señalo Nova.

—Ah sí —Lucemon rebusco en uno de los bolsillos de su traje y saco un control remoto. Presiono un botón y la luz del proyecto al final de la habitación se encendió e ilumino la pared frente a ellos. Grandes letras con el nombre "Netlflix" aparecieron en pantalla —, elijan, tengo el catalogo Premium.

La chica le quito el control y comenzó a navegar a través de la página.

—Ya te has visto todas las películas.

—Sip, durante el descanso en el trabajo —aseguro el Digimon ángel a medida que sus compañeros ocupaban lugares en las butacas.

—Pero, el descanso solo dura media hora —aviso Xian, mirando sobre su hombro.

—Ustedes se tomaran media hora.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo en retorno pero la campana de la puerta principal retumbo en todo el castillo, el pequeño grupo se quedo en silencio oyendo como la tonada finalizaba luego de largos segundos, absortos de que una visita inesperada estuviese afuera.

— ¿Quién demonios invito a alguien más? —renegó Xian, levantándose de su lugar.

—Tal vez sea Agunimon que cambio de idea y decidió venir —opino Floramon.

—Considerando lo tonto que es, podría ser ese idiota —Lucemon considero esa posibilidad mientras se dirigía a una pequeña pantalla en la pared que estaba conectada al sistema de vigilancia del castillo y lo que vio en ella al encenderla lo sorprendió a más no poder —¡…oh, mierda!

—Nop, no es Agunimon —dijo Datamon.

— ¡Son Hermes y Beelzemon! —comunico el digimon angel, preocupado y ansioso.

— ¡Que! ¡Hicimos lo imposible para que ese descerebrado no se enterara de esta reunión! —Exclamo indignada Nova, refiriéndose a su compatriota humano —, alguien cercano debió decírselo.

Inmediatamente, todos se pusieron pensativos hasta que un simple nombre cruzo por la cabeza de todos.

—Agunimon —suspiraron colectivamente.

—Solo debemos hacer que no estamos y listo, se irán —aconsejo Xian con aspereza.

—Pff, idiota —lo acuso Lucemon —, hablamos de Beelzemon, el ser mas contradictorio del jodido Digimundo. El hará lo que sea con tal de jodernos el día.

—… ¿y si Apollomon-sama nos mintió? —se podía oír la voz de Grey en casi un chillido.

—Deja de decir estupideces, tu jamás dudarías de la palabra de ese sabelotodo —mascullo Beelzemon, golpeando una vez más la puerta con sus puños.

— ¡Lo sé, no le digas que yo dije ese o me castigara!

Afuera, ante la imponente puerta de entrada, Beelzemon se volvió hacia Grey con una cejuda expresión que hizo sobresaltar aun más del miedo al chico humano cuyo disfraz consistía en Aizen, de Bleach.

La paciencia de Beelzemon comenzaba a llegar a su límite.

—Agh, a la mierda esto, lo haremos de la manera fácil.

Grey tuvo que controlarse y no caer desmayado del espanto al ver al digimon demonio tomar ambas de sus pistolas y apuntar hacia la puerta, no era difícil saber cuáles eran sus intenciones.

 **[…]**

— ¡Hola a todos! —Beelzemon saludo a todos en la sala de cine con ánimos mientras, por detrás, Grey lo seguía con un rostro pálido.

—Gracias por destruir mi puerta, pedazo de idiota —lo recibió Lucemon, enfadado por la atroz escena que presencia hacia apenas minutos atrás donde Beelzemon volaba a pedazos con balas sus bellas puertas delanteras.

—Te pagare una nueva, no te preocupes —el digimon recién llegado sacudió la mano y se dirigió a una butaca, al subir los pies sobre el respaldo de la que estaba al frente suyo, miro sobre su hombro al grupo —oigan, ¿Qué película veremos?

—Yo desearía que te fueras de mi casa —dijo Lucemon a Beelzemon y luego volteo hacia Grey que parecía en un profundo estado catatónico —, la advertencia va para ti también.

 **[…]**

La primera película fue el desagrado de todos.

— ¡No puedo creer que la hayas visto 57 veces! —reclamo Nova, una vez finalizada la película y tomándose un descanso antes de la segunda.

—Me gusta pensar a veces que la rubia que muere primero, es mi ex esposa —comento Lucemon, con un deje alegría en su voz. El resto del grupo no evito rodar los ojos ante tal obvio comentario.

La charla se extendió un par de minutos más, más que nada, quejas y maldiciones ante la pobre producción y puesta en escena de esa malísima película clase C. Grey se levanto y se dirigió al carrito donde los dulces se encontraban para conseguir algo con que mantener ocupada su boca cuando noto un espejo de bordes dorados, colgado frente a él. Lo miro con curiosidad.

—Lucemon, ahora que lo pienso —dijo y todos en la sala se callaron y lo escucharon —, ¿Por qué tienes tantos espejos en el castillo?

—…. ¿acaso te caíste de bebe de tu cuna, Hermes? —Respondió el dueño de casa, con agresividad —, a veces hasta creo que eres rubio y te tiñes el cabello.

— ¡Hey! —clamo Xian, ofendido.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre.

Pronto, una gran discusión surgió entre estos dos, pero a Grey le pareció irrelevante, su curiosidad seguía presa de ese espejo y del par de grandes ojos negros que le devolvían la mirada al verse en la superficie. EL sonido en la habitación desapareció, el único ruido presente eran los latidos de su corazón y el vaivén del péndulo del gran reloj que se encontraba en la sala de estar, lejos de allí.

— ¡Grey, a que no te animas a convocar un espíritu con el espejo! —la voz distante de Nova llego a sus oídos, sin lograr desconcentrarlo.

— ¿Crees en esas tontas historias? —Beelzemon bufo poco impresionado.

—Pues él seria aun más tonto si las intenta y…—

Algo dentro de Grey le decía cuales eran las palabras mágicas, algo lo animaba a pronunciarlas, una fuerza magnética se apodero de él y consigo, la pérdida del control sobre su propio cuerpo.

—Bloody…Nacho…—

Floramon se volvió hacia Grey y ladeo la cabeza — ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—…Bloody…Nacho…—

Ahora, todos, observaban atentos y confusos a los balbuceos que salían de boca del joven humano, de pie frente al espejo.

—…Bloody Nacho.

Tras decir la última palabra, el espejo, se oscureció.

—Grey, te estás buscando otra razón para que mi castillo te odie…—Lucemon comenzó a dar un sermón pero, al no recibir una respuesta por parte del chico, su enfado creció más —, ¡Oye, si caes en otra trampa, ten por seguro que no te salvare esta vez!

—Lo mismo digo —añadió Datamon.

Las advertencias fueron palabras sordas en oídos de Grey. Para él, había algo más importante en juego y eso era, la voz.

La voz, una sonata moribunda, débil pero poderosa, una melodía que devuelve a la vida al moribundo, lo llamaba. Era hipnotizarte y el, ferviente devoto de las almas que piden ayuda para lograr encontrar paz, no podía negarse.

Alzo su brazo con suma delicadeza y acaricio la impecable superficie del espejo. Esa oscuridad era cálida y olía al hogar.

El grupo observaba con estupor cada uno de sus extraños movimientos, en la espera del desenlace que, en parte, no deseaban saber. Es decir, podían parecer bastante cortos de razonamiento la mayor parte del tiempo, e inclusive ser juzgados por su falta de moral, pero, eran realistas, inevitablemente, los problemas los buscaban y ellos les daban la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Y esta oportunidad, no sería la excepción.

Los segundos pasaban y Grey parecía no salir de su trance, su alma y ser le pertenecía a la presencia atrapada en ese espejo.

— _Soy ahijado de la muerte que respeta mi valor, la llorona me divierte con sus cantos de dolor...—_

Las maracas y las risas pronto invadieron cada rincón de su mente, ya completamente, consumida por la oscuridad carnavalesca de los hijos de la muerte. (¿)

—Ehm, ¿alguien sabe que está pasando? —ante tanto silencio, la voz tiritante de Floramon rompió con el esquema presente. Sin recibir alguna respuesta, esta intento volver a preguntar al notar los rostros serios de algunos de sus acompañantes, supo que lo mejor era seguir observando, en perpetuo silencio.

Para este punto, Grey ya no era Grey, sino, una simple casaca vacía y útil para un espíritu viciado y corrupto. Sus ojos se tornaron del más espeso negro que existía mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia el grupo que lo observaba. Entonces, las comisuras de sus labios temblaron hasta extenderse en una sonrisa rota y fría, que se congelo en su rostro al igual que una vieja figura en una fotografía. Sin vida.

Aquella, fue la señal que Beelzemon estaba esperando.

—Creo que Renamon si tenía razón…—

Pero, antes de que pudiese hacer algo mas, el aire a su alrededor se torno, para sorpresa suya, increíblemente helado. Solo basto un segundo para que su respiración se tornara visible en forma de pequeñas nubes cerca de su boca. Con sus compañeros fue similar y algunos de ellos comenzaron a frotarse los brazos, en un intento de entrar en calor.

—Ok, esto es malo —sentencio Beelzemon.

Como si sus palabras hubiesen sido una orden, Grey lanzo el codo hacia atrás y dirigió un golpe limpio al espejo pero, en lugar de romperse (siendo lo normal), su mano atravesó la superficie, todo sin quitar la vista del grupo y aun menos, borrar la sonrisa maquiavélica de su rostro.

—Bien —conjeturo Nova, poniéndose de pie y con una sombría emoción en sus ojos —, creo que tenemos algo con que entretenernos hoy.

— ¡Oye! —Alzo la voz Beelzemon, con una turba sonrisa en el mismo —, no te quedaras con toda la diversión, pelirroja del demonio.

—Nada de peleas en mi casa —Lucemon para nada contento por como avanzaba la situación, se planto en medio de estos dos y les mostro su mano a cada uno.

—No te alborotes Lucy, solo le daremos unos golpes a Hermes para que se despabile y …—el digimon demonio argumentaba pero al ver al chico humano con esa temible expresión en su rostro, las palabras se le iban —, vamos, un golpecito no te hará mal, siempre lo has querido.

— ¡Pero no en mi casa, remodele hace poco!

Los caprichos de Lucemon, muy bien justificados, no duraron mucho porque, otra risita, esta vez, histérica y muy similar al de una hiena lo hizo darse cuenta de su permanente desagrado por el chico humano cuyo trabajo en una tienda friki le parecía la cosa más ridícula del mundo. Después de todo, el color de las paredes comenzaban a aburrirle.

—Bien —dijo Lucemon, torciendo su cuello hasta que tronar sus huesos —, Hermes, esto te va a doler.


	3. Chapter 3

No era que Agunimon detestase Halloween, sino, al contrario, lo adoraba pero, la idea de pasar esa noche paseándose por un ciudad humana no era su predilección y sin embargo, allí estaba, en Nueva Orleans a pedido de su pequeño sobrino y de su enérgico y desesperante compañero humano.

—Al menos finge que te diviertes —le aconsejo Takuya al notar que llevaba callado por más de 20 minutos, observando a su alrededor con cierta mueca de inconformidad —, si no lo haces por Coronamon, hazlo por mí.

Agunimon escrutinio el rostro del joven humano y su radiante sonrisa le daba una punzada en el entrecejo.

—No —suspiro, desanimado.

— ¡Agunimon, vamos! —rogo el chico. Había pasado muchas horas invirtiendo en el maquillaje en su cara, después de todo, que clase de turista seria si iba a Nueva Orleans sin parecer realmente un esqueleto con inspiraciones del vudú, es decir, era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar —, se que sigues enfadado porque debes cuidar de Coronamon.

—No me molesta cuidar a Coronamon, adoro al mocoso —argumento Agunimon lanzándole una mirada al pequeño digimon leonino a unos pasos por delante de ellos, con ojos abiertos y dispuestos a absorber cada luz y color y aroma que había en ese lugar, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo por el rostro del digimon pero, la borro de inmediato al retomar su conversación —, lo que detesto es que Apollomon lo hubiese dejado en mi puerta con una nota diciendo de que lo cuide todo el jodido fin de semana, sin anticipación.

— ¿Y, en donde esta?

—Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto.

— ¡Tío Agni, Takuya miren, una casa embrujada! —la voz del pequeño Coronamon llamo su atención. Se lo veía apuntando a una gran casona ubicada en una esquina, un cartel luminiscente brillaba en escarlatas y esmeraldas. "Mansión Lalaurie ***** " era su nombre y de inmediato, el rostro de Takuya se ilumino.

— ¡Es la Mansión Laularie, Agunimon, tenemos que ir ahí! —dijo con entusiasmo.

El digimon de fuego sacudió la cabeza —Ni de broma, tu eres muy cobarde —dictamino severo a Takuya y con un tono más suave, se dirigió a Coronamon, de pie frente a él —, y tu señorito, no tienes edad para entrar.

— ¡No soy cobarde, tengo 16! —rugió indignado Takuya.

Agunimon prefirió ignorar las rabietas de su compañero humano y en cambio, se puso a la altura de Coronamon y poso su mano en su cabeza y sonrió con cariño al ver lagrimas asomarse por los ojos de su pequeño sobrino.

—Lo siento, cariño, tal vez el próximo año.

—…Esta bien —el pequeño aspiro con fuerza para evitar llorar, clavando la mirada al suelo. Su cola, que antes se meneaba con entusiasmo, decayó triste. La escena le partía el corazón al guardián de fuego.

—Oye, has caminado mucho —apremio Agunimon, intentado inculcar algo de animo a Coronamon —, ¿Qué tal si vamos por refrescos, si?

Coronamon asintió apenas y el gran digimon de fuego lo tomo en sus brazos.

Tras dar muchas vueltas sin éxito, finalmente, había conseguido un lugar tranquilo donde comer. Un restaurante familiar decorado para Halloween en donde los gritos de los niños daban más dolores de cabezas que sustos, era lo único que Agunimon necesitaba para oficialmente declarar a su noche como perdida.

— ¿Qué ordenaran? —pregunto Agunimon sin una pizca de emoción, dándole una hojeada al menú en sus manos.

—Yo quieroooo…—comenzó Takuya, pero una inesperada figura se acerco a la mesa.

— ¿Agunimon, Takuya? —ambos miraron de pies a cabeza al digimon cuyo asombro hizo juego con el gran líder de los guardianes.

— ¿Flamedramon…? —Articulo Agunimon, con pesar —, no me digas que estas con… —su rostro se oscureció por un segundo, se volvió a Coronamon —cariño, tapate los oídos, no quiero devolverle a tus padres un niño sordo.

Su pequeño sobrino obedeció al instante, a pesar de hacer una mueca de confusión. Por su parte, Takuya quien con solo ver al digimon en su evolución armor, se volvió sobre los asientos a buscar al indiscutible compañero humano de este. Sus ojos brillaban más fuertes que el sol mismo.

— ¡Davis! —llamo entre la multitud, usando sus manos como megáfono.

No paso mucho para obtener una respuesta, en forma de un gritillo digno de superar a una colegiala.

— ¡TAKUYA!

Ambos digimons de fuego suspiraron.

[…]

— ¡…La Mansión Laularie estuvo genial, es una lástima que no hayan podido ir! —el relato de Davis sobre su visita a dicha casa embrujada solo entristecía mas a Takuya, sobre todo por lo vivaz y alegre que su antecesor se veía.

—No le creas, fue todo un martirio para mí —le dijo Flamedramon a Agunimon por lo bajo. Este asintió con entendimiento —. Entonces, ¿ya oíste sobre lo que pasa en el castillo de Lucemon?

—No, ¿-que paso? —pregunto Agunimon, intentando sonar desinteresado antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida. Claro que estaría mintiendo si dijese que no estaba enojado por no ir, al contrario pero, no le diría eso a su compañero, si es que quería vivir libre de bromas hacia él.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Mira —Flamedramon tomo su teléfono celular y entro al navegador, luego de una corta búsqueda, le tendió el aparato al digimon de fuego —, no sé qué demonios es, pero es genial. Me sorprende que tú no estés en eso.

— ¿Le estas contando del evento en vivo de Lucemon? —aporto Davis, mientras se acomodaba la banda en su cabeza que parecía como si un cuchillo se la hubiese atravesado.

Agunimon no dijo nada y observo con cuidado la pantalla, parecía ser una transmisión en vivo por Facebook y claramente, podía verse a sus compañeros de trabajo en él, pero lo que llamo más la atención de Agunimon, fue la prisa con la que se veían y el terror en sus caras.

— ¿Qué es esta porquería? —comento sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

Las escenas ocurrían de prisa, así que tuvo que mantenerse callado para tratar de oír, lo cual, era un tanto difícil estando en un lugar repleto de gente cuyas voces no parecían medirse.

[…]

— ¡Hey, facebook! ¡No lo olviden, pueden donar dinero a voluntad, siguiendo los pasos en la descripción! —Lucemon, usando sus mejores sonrisas hablaba a la cámara del teléfono.

—De todas maneras —Datamon a su lado, se volvió —, ¿para qué quieres el dinero? Vamos a morir.

—Somos digimons, volvemos a renacer, idiota.

— ¡Pero yo no! —exclamo Xian, escandalizado.

—Ese no es mi problema.

— ¡Además —estaba por añadir Datamon — Beelzemon dijo que contactemos a Renamon, no que comiences a transmitir en vivo por facebook!

El digimon ángel disfrazado de Agumon blanqueo los ojos —Renamon no contesta y la verdad, no se a quien más llamar.

Sus acompañantes gimieron, con las esperanzas completamente destruidas.

—Escuchen —Lucemon hablo a la cámara —, se que se ve mal y les cuento, un tipo con el que nos hablamos y que no, no es nuestro amigo porque es un real dolor de cabeza, está intentado matarnos luego de que, bueno, no estamos seguros que paso, pero creo que lo poseyó un espíritu. Lo sé, es muy cliché sabiendo que es Halloween.

—…La cuestión es que, este tipo, llamémosle Grey, quien esta mas chiflado que la niña del exorcista, está ahora…bueno, estamos atrincherados en mi castillo, para ser más precisos, en el sótano A-5. Y Beelzemon y Nova, compañeros de trabajo, están allá afuera, tratando de encontrarlo y darles una paliza, que por cierto, eso me lo prometieron a mí.

— ¡Lucemon, no es el tiempo de caprichos! —Floramon disparo por sobre el hombro, su cuerpo estaba pegado contra la pared de la esquina, echando un vistazo hacia donde la puerta de entrada del sótano se encontraba.

—Que aburridos son.

—Si sigues actuando como un idiota, te vamos a entregar como sacrificio al espíritu —advirtió Xian.

[…]

—…Que par de tarados son —comento Agunimon.

— ¿No los vas a llamar? —pregunto Flamedramon.

— ¿Por qué debería? Juzgando por lo que estoy viendo, no quiero saber si es real y de serlo, no tengo ganas de involucrarme hoy, gracias.

Le devolvió el aparato a Flamedramon con cierta brusquedad, podía sentir una jaqueca aproximarse.

Dejando olvidada los eventos relacionados con sus compañeros de trabajo, el pequeño grupo desbarato ese tema y se movieron a otro, acompañados de comida. Sin embargo, tras un largo tiempo de paz y un par de risas, el teléfono celular de alguien comenzó a sonar.

—Es el mío —anuncio Takuya y atendió la llamada con una sonrisa —, ¡Takuya al habla!

Por momentos, Agunimon le lanzo miradas a su compañero humano, a pesar de pasar el tiempo, no podía quitarse la costumbre de estar siempre alerta por si algo le llegaba a suceder, porque de serlo, no se lo perdonaría.

— ¿Cómo demonios obtuviste mi numero? Ah, claro, Nova —la boca de Takuya se torció en desagrado. Agunimon, al oír el nombre de la chica humana, se olvido de la conversación con Flamedramon y afino el oído — ¿con Agunimon, es verdad lo de la transmisión?

— ¿Quién es?

Takuya se desprendió el teléfono del oído —Es Datamon, por alguna razón quiere hablar contigo.

— ¡Dame eso! —Con desesperación, Agunimon se estiro sobre la mesa y, tras una leve lucha con Takuya, logro arrebatarle el teléfono —, ¿Qué demonios sucede?

Derrotado y humillado, el chico humano se clavo en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos y con una molesta mirada en su rostro. Davis sabia porque actuaba así y ahora, era la oportunidad perfecta para molestarlo, así que le dio un codazo para llamar su atención.

— ¿Celoso por que Agunimon tiene otros amigos además de los Guerreros Legendarios? —instigo este, con una mal intencionada sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

—No.

—Bien, reformulo mi pregunta, ¿estás celoso de que Agunimon pase más tiempo con otra gente?

— ¡Sí! Esos tipos son demasiado raros para mi gusto.

[…]

—Mira, no es mi culpa que ese espejo estuviese embrujado —se defendió Agunimon. Luego de quitarle el teléfono a Takuya, se levanto y se alejo de la mesa, para tener mayor privacidad.

— ¡Tu llevaste a Lucemon a esa venta de garaje! —disparo Datamon, su voz elevándose unas octavas más alto.

— Pues que iba a saber yo que el estúpido de Hermes convocaría a un espíritu que intentaría matarlos.

Al otro lado de la línea, se escucho al pequeño digimon androide carraspear y no era difícil saber que estaría frotándose la frente, o al menos, eso luciría.

—Sabes, eso ya no importa, necesitamos ayuda profesional.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Un breve silencio se presento —Necesitamos a Apollomon.

Agunimon soltó una risita áspera —Suerte con eso. Literalmente, me boto a su hijo y desapareció, ni siquiera pude verla su fea cara de…lo que sea que es.

— ¡¿Es broma?! —Datamon gimió, vencido —, mierda, nos vamos a morir.

—Sip, es lo más probable —asintió Agunimon con convicción —. Vamos, no es tan malo, Lucemon tiene razón, pueden renacer de nuevo, pero, no le digas que yo dije eso, su ego será más alto que él.

—Pero, ¿Qué hay de Nova, Xian y Hermes?

—Hermes se lo merece por convocar un espíritu y básicamente, a ninguno de nosotros nos cae bien —opino el digimon de fuego —; del resto…me da igual, es decir, si hemos tenido buenos momentos con Nova, haciendo desastres y enfadando a Renamon, tal vez la extrañe un poco.

Lejos de allí, en el castillo del Lucemon, más específicamente, en el sótano donde el grupo de cuatro se hallaba recluido, la tensión en el aire era mil veces peor que la del restaurante donde se encontraba Agunimon.

La frialdad de los muros de piedra y el almizclado olor a antigüedad comenzaba a cavar en los nervios de Datamon.

—Agunimon —suspiro este—, no quiero morir.

La línea tambaleo un poco —…Piénsalo de esta manera, tendrás un mes de licencia si mueres.

—Eso no me reconforta, idiota.

— ¡Escucha, no sé qué hacer, Apollomon está perdido en acción y la verdad, me importa un comino y sé que, encontraran la manera de solucionar todo esto! Así que —para este punto, Agunimon ya estaba molesto —, vayan y peleen ese fantasma y si tienen que matar a Hermes, pues que así sea, luego fingirán que lo extrañan todo lo que quieran…—

—Agunimon, ¿puedo decirte algo? —Datamon interrumpió su línea de argumentos —, ahora estas en altavoz y casi tres millones de personas te están escuchando.

De inmediato, una alta muralla de incomodo silencio se levanto.

—…No lo hiciste—

—Oh, sí —la ahora apremiante y burlona voz de Lucemon, le hizo sentir escalofrió subir por su espalda.

—…Hijo de tu—

La llamada fue finalizada convenientemente por Lucemon, quien de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa, se volvió hacia la cámara del teléfono celular con el que transmitía en vivo.

—Como dicen por ahí "quien quiere enemigos con amigos como estos" —haciendo referencia al digimon de fuego—, sigan sintonizados para ver como morimos trágicamente.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar tan lejano del castillo, en una de las tantas curiosas y poco prácticas habitaciones, una batalla campal se llevaba a cabo.

Rocas de tamaño colosal, pilares de antigua piedra y estatuas de antiguos héroes volaban de aquí para allá, con una sola intención, intentar dar en el blanco y borrar de la existencia a esas criaturas cuya velocidad y destreza le daba más que problemas a ese espíritu atrapado en el cuerpo de Grey. Sin agregar, el arsenal con el que el dúo cargaba.

Beelzemon se vio en la necesidad de invocar sus máximos poderes y ahora en su Modo Ráfaga, podía surcar el aire como un halcón y con los cañones en sus brazos, sus ataques eléctricos no conocían límites.

El desierto era el campo elegido de batalla. Lo sé, no sabemos cómo demonios hay un desierto dentro del castillo, pero ese es uno de los tantos secretos que la morada del cabecilla de los Demon Lord encerraba y que esperaba el día en que alguien los desvelara por completo.

Pero, por ahora, nos concentraremos en la batalla en mano.

— ¡Luego de que esto acabe —comenzó Beelzemon, hablando por sobre el ruido de las explosiones e implosiones de las rocas golpear contra las mesetas en las que se encontraban —, le devolverás a Alphamon su puta espada!

Nova, quien se había pegado contra el muro de lo que parecía ser un templo en ruinas, reprimió devolver el comentario debido a que una estatua había colisionado con su escondite, sacudiendo la tierra tras su impacto. Polvo y arena cubrieron a ambos peleadores y tras un breve minuto, el aire volvía a ser respirable y con ello, otra risita vil escapo de Grey. Su cuerpo flotaba en el aire, y sus extremidades se movían con increíble velocidad, lanzando uno tras otro, proyectiles hacia estos.

Los últimos minutos habían sido los más difíciles.

— ¡No se la robe! —Tras desaparecer la nube de polvo, Nova se levanto tras el muro y levanto en alto, su arma, la imponente Ouryuken brillo bajo el sol del abrasador desierto —, ¡solo la tome prestada sin su consentimiento!

Salto el muro y corrió directo hacia el joven poseído, todo, con una ardiente sonrisa, capaz de opacar al astro rey sobre su cabeza. Beelzemon se quedo allí, de pie, observándola.

—Esa es la definición de robar. ¡Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo!

¿Podrían no arruinar la historia, por favor?

—No prometo nada, narrador.

Y así, el digimon cargo a la batalla, cantando un himno de guerra con un grito que nacía de lo más profundo de él.

…Damn, esto es muy profundo para esta historia.

— ¡Pues relata mejor! —sugirió Nova.

Otro proyectil vino hacia ella, movió a Ouryuken como un bate de beisbol y lo destrozo en pedazos.

— _¿Quieren bailar? ¡Bailen, bailen, hasta que los esqueletos caigan dormidos!_

— ¡Estas empeorando la narración, narrador de pacotilla! —Nova grito hacia la cámara, agitando los brazos —, ¡no me ignores!

— ¡Luego tendrás tiempo! ¡Ahora, concéntrate! —regaño Beelzemon al volar hacia allí, dándole un golpe en la nuca a la chica humana.

Grey, o más bien, el espíritu que aun poseía el cuerpo del joven humano, ladeo la cabeza, con singular interés sobre estos dos. Se acomodo el sombrero mejicano que llevaba en la cabeza, mismo objeto que obtuvo del espejo un poco antes de que las cosas se fuesen al diablo.

— ¡Bien, dinos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —demando Beelzemon.

— _¿Qué quiero…? Haber… —_ el joven humano se detuvo a pensar hasta que otra sonrisa se congelo en su rostro, agregando más risas a sus palabras _—; ¡Muerte, quiero sangre y jugar y bailar, si, bailar hasta que sangren sus pies!_

— ¿Cuándo será el día en que un sociópata no intente matarnos? —contemplo para sí Nova.

Así, Grey chasqueo los dedos y un par de maracas aparecieron en sus manos. Ambos guerreros miraron con confusión a los objetos, aun, sin bajar la guardia.

— _¡Vamos, bailen! ¡Bailen mis soldaditos caídos! —_ sacudió las maracas y al instante, alegre música se escucho alrededor, era hipnotizarte y vigorizante.

— ¿Eso es…? —señalo la chica humana a su alrededor, desorienta por el origen de la música.

— ¿Mariachis? —añadió Beelzemon. Observo a Grey y este, aun ensimismado en tocar las maracas al ritmo de la música, parecía no estar prestando mucha atención al par, eso le dio la oportunidad perfecta de atacar —, es nuestra única oportunidad.

Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiese ponerse en posición de ataque, sintió una potente energía atravesar su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba meciéndose al ritmo la música. Al principio, se movía con leves movimientos pero a medida que el sonido avanzaba y tomaba mayor parte, su cuerpo se movía con descontrol, saltando y lanzando los brazos al aire, de aquí para allá. Beelzemon no sabía que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo y solo deseaba que se detuviera.

—… ¡Que me hiciste! —rugió con pánico. Nova no sabía qué hacer, solo podía observar como el digimon movía su cuerpo de forma descontrolada.

 _"_ _¡El nacho, el nacho, denle el nacho!"_

Un vago recuerdo la golpeo. Ella ya había visto un comportamiento similar en Ogremon apenas unos días atrás. Apretó la mandíbula y sus puños, alzando la vista hacia el chico que flotaba en el aire, una contenta sonrisa lo invadía.

— _¡Oye, ¿Por qué tu no bailas?! —_ descontento se oyó en la voz de Grey tras notar que Nova no sucumbía bajo los efectos de su encantamiento.

—Tal vez porque soy mejor que este tonto Demon Lord —se mofo la pelirroja, ladeando una sonrisa y ganándose un gruñido por parte de Beelzemon, que aun bailaba al ritmo de la música.

— _Eso estamos por ver._

De pronto, la música se detuvo y Beelzemon cayó de rodillas, abatido. Las maracas en manos de Grey desaparecieron y una turba mirada en sus ojos hizo que los vellos en la nuca de Nova se erizaran.

 _—_ _Me aburrieron —_ dictamino el chico, haciendo un puchero — _, iré a buscar otros compañeros de baile._

Dicho esto, cerró los ojos y su cuerpo cayo como peso muerto a la arena, dejando tras sí una bruma oscura con dos esferas rojas como ojos, observando por unos instantes al par, antes de desaparecer.

Cierta calma invadió el desierto pero, eso no sería por mucho, aun debían atrapar a ese escurridizo espíritu.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Beelzemon tenía muchas incógnitas que necesitaban ser contestadas. Nova lo ayudo a levantarse pues su cuerpo se encontraba terriblemente agotado.

—Creo que tengo una idea de lo que eso puede ser —dijo ella, con una seriedad fuera de lo habitual —, debemos encontrar al resto y mandarlo a volar al infierno.

El digimon asintió y luego, miro hacia la dirección donde el cuerpo de Grey había caído. No era lejos, pero, por ahora, se preocuparía por el mismo.

[…]

Debía despertar, algo le ordenaba que debía hacerlo o pronto la oscuridad de su propia mente lo consumiría.

Poco a poco, comenzó a recuperar sensibilidad en cada parte de su cuerpo, podía sentir un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, el sudor en su espalda y un ardiente calor en su rostro.

Un gemido broto de su boca en un intento de moverse pero, un agudo dolor penetro en sus huesos y Grey, tomo la sabia decisión de quedarse más tiempo en ese suelo de ese lugar que no sabía donde era. Podria preocuparse por ello mas tarde.

— ¡Despierta, shinigami de cuarta!

El grito, acompañado de una patada en su costado, cortesía de Beelzemon lo hizo levantarse de un salto y encogerse en una bolita al segundo, el dolor no tardo en aparecer.

—Dios, no puedo creer que eras tú el que casi nos mata hace diez minutos, eres una vergüenza para nuestra especie —critico Nova.

Ambos estaban de pie junto a Grey, observando como este se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, enarcando las cejas.

— ¡Se puede saber porque me golpeaste! —grito este, adolorido.

— ¿No recuerdas que sucedió? —vacilo Beelzemon.

— ¡¿Sobre qué?!

Los dos guerreros intercambiaron miradas significativas.

—Eso no importa —dijo Nova —, debemos ir por el resto, ese fantasma no se nos va a escapar.


End file.
